Girls of the 90's
by danielsamuels128
Summary: If you remember the Teen Titans Go episode, "Nostalgia is Not a Substitute for an Actual Story", you might be wondering, what if some of the Titans went back to the 1990's? Well, Wonder no more.
1. Chapter 1- About the 90s

It all starts one Saturday afternoon in the Teen Titans Tower. It was almost 1 o clock.

Raven and Starfire were waking up from an hour long nap.

"My goodness" Starfire said after yawning and stretching. "That was the most glorious of the naps I have ever taken".

"I agree," Raven said. "It was a great nap. Now that we're all rested, what do you want to do?"

Starfire had no guess. She then asked what the other titans were doing.

Raven answered, "they said they were going to this convention in San Francisco. I'll give them a call to see what's up".

As if on cue, the male titans answered.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said.

After Raven and Starfire said hi back, Raven asked, "so, how's the convention?"

The boys gave the girls a description of how wonderful the convention is.

Robin then asked "what are you doing?"

Starfire answered, "we just woke up from a nap."

"Must've been a great nap", Cyborg commented. "The convention's giving everyone free rooms to stay nearby, so we won't be back until tomorrow night".

Robin added, "we wish you were here, though. We're hanging out with the cast of Hey Arnold."

Beast Boy then said, "we'll just bring an autograph of Batman."

"Alright" the girls said.

After saying goodbye to one another, Raven hung the phone up.

She then said to Starfire, "I guess it's just the 2 of us until tomorrow night".

Starfire replied, "what can we do until then?"

Neither of the 2 girls had an idea.

While thinking up some, the think music used from a few 1997 episodes of Jeopardy played.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Come in," Raven said.

It was the Girls' Night Gang: Ravager, Terra, Jinx and Bumblebee.

"Hey chicas" Bumblebee said.

"Hey girls" Raven said. "What's chicas?"

Terra answered "slang for girls. All the ladies who were friends in the 90s occasionally said that".

Starfire replied, "that must sound so chillin' then".

Raven then said, "speaking of chillin', we just woke up from a nap."

"Fine with us" Ravager said. "We just want to know if you have any ideas for an all new girls night?"

Starfire then commented, "no. We completely forgot it's that time of the month again".

Raven then thought of a suggestion and replied "you know, have any of you wondered what the 90s were like?"

Bumblebee answered, "totally. While I was on break, I took some time to catch up on comedy movies and classic cartoons."

"What kind?" Jinx asked.

Bumblebee answered, "Rugrats, Tiny Toon Adventures and The Lion King. I even let Ravager come groove to some pop songs with me. I'm telling you. The coolest comedy, the magical music, the classic cartoons. That's the dope 411 baby; the dope 411 that proves that the 90s were the greatest decade in all of human history! I've always wanted to get a personal glimpse of it. You want in Terra?"

"I'm not sure," Terra said with a nervous look. "Didn't the 90s also bring the deadliest earthquake California history, along with one of America's craziest blizzards?"

Raven and Starfire gasped.

"I heard" Ravager said.

"I'm too young to die in an earthquake," Terra said.

"Relax" Jinx said. "The Girls' Night Squad can handle anything".

Ravager then said, "and, when we get back, we can write a story about it. The 90s gave us super dope computers."

Terra replied "yeah. Computers that come with the dangerous risk of addiction problems as well as having the potential of costing one person alone 22 hundred dollars".

Raven and Starfire gasped again.

Bumblebee replied, "well tonight, we don't need computers".

Terra then gave a second thought. "You sure you girls will be there for me?"

The others said yes.

"We'll always be there for our friends" Jinx said.

The girls hugged Terra to show that they mean all the stuff they said.

Terra then said, "thanks chicas. I'm so glad we're friends".

The others felt warm inside, especially where their hearts are.

"Aiight chicas," Terra said. Let's go back to the 1990s and get this girls' night started".

Raven then commented "leave that to me. Azarath metrion Zinthos".

Just like that, the girls we're back in the 1990s.

The Titans Tower looked like what other towers in California looked like back in the 1990s.


	2. Chapter 2- We're In the 90s

**Chapter Two**

None of the girls could believe their eyes. The outfits and clothes they were wearing were very unique. In fact, they looked like the following:

Raven and Terra: Younger versions of Elizabeth and Jessica Wakefield from the TV series "Sweet Valley High".

Starfire: A slightly younger version of Clarissa from "Clarissa Explains It All".

Bumblebee: Patti Mayonnaise from "Doug".

Jinx and Ravager: A pair of goth music stars.

"Now that's what I call a dope style Jinx" Bumblebee said.

"Thanks" Jinx said. "Your shoes are just as fly as my black jacket".

Ravager replied, "I'm loving these black boots. So smooth with that dark feel".

After commenting and replying on the outfits, Bumblebee said to the other girls, "I'm glad you homies are enjoying the stylin' fashion, but that's just the beginning if you know what I mean."

Jinx wanted to know what the girls can do next. Raven answered, "there's a mall across town we can go to".

Starfire replied, "it's too bad the cell phones of the 90s didn't have ride share service".

Bumblebee then said "we don't need cars homies. There are more old school ways to get around town".

Terra replied, "yeah. We can ride bikes and roller skate to the mall".

"Let's bounce chicas" Bumblebee said. "And the way we're going, it's gonna be a sweet sensation".

While on their way to the mall, "Good Vibrations" by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch played in the background. Raven and Starfire did jumps and wheelies on their bikes. The other girls did some cool moves on their roller-skates as well.

"We got some mad moves if you know what I mean" Ravager said.

"Totally" Raven commented. "I still feel sorry for the modern day kids who don't do this stuff anymore".

The girls came upon a skate park. "Hey chicas" Terra called. "Check this out!"

She amazed the crowd with her skills. The gang decided to stay for a few minutes. No one could believe the moves they had.

"I totally forgot how much fun this is" Ravager said.

5 Minutes later, Bumblebee called to the other girls, "hey chicas! Come on, we still have to get to the mall.

When they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"This is one dank mall" Ravager said.

"Totally dank" Starfire said. "I wonder what they're doing".

Terra told them, "there weren't as many phones back in the day as there are in modern times, so people had full conversations with one another". After letting the viewers look at what some of the people are saying, Bumblebee saw an upset girl. "Hey" she pointed out. "Who's that girl sitting all by herself?"

"I don't know" Raven said. "Let's go see".

The Girls Night Squad went over to her and said hi.

After introducing themselves, the girl they saw sitting alone said "hi. My name's Rheamah. It's nice to meet you girls."

"Right back at you" Starfire said. The girls then took a seat next to her.

"Is everything not so fly with you girls?" Rheamah asked.

"We saw you sitting alone here," Raven said. "And we want to know why".

Rheamah felt uncomfortable speaking up about her feelings. "I'm a little nervous, girls" she said.

Bumblebee told her everything will be hella dank again if she told them. "Okay" Rheamah said.


	3. Chapter 3- Say Hello to Rheamah

"You see this bass guitar?" she asked.

They did.

"I first learned to play when I was 7 years old. I really got into it. I even learned to combine my bass with poetry in the 3rd grade".

Ravager asked "who taught you to play"?

Rheamah answered "I taught myself".

Jinx asked if she showed her mom.

"Yes," Rheamah said. "But name one mother besides mine who beats up her own daughter for trying new types of music".

The other girls gasped.

"Your mom beats you up for learning to play the bass?" Jinx asked.

Rheamah nodded before telling them "it's like this almost every single day. When I started 4th grade, I went to see a therapist about my feelings. The therapist diagnosed me with minor depressive disorder because of how upset I got. On the other hand, it didn't stop my mom from leaving me abused. This past summer, I played my bass at a camp talent show. I felt so proud, but my mom found out and beat me up in front of all my friends. I didn't think anyone would believe me if I spoke up about it, so my feelings stayed bottled up to this day."

The others felt sorry for her.

"You're gonna be okay, though right?" Bumblebee asked.

"I guess" Rheamah answered. "As long as my mom doesn't find out."

She then used her bass to turn her feelings into an original song. Everyone was proud of her music.

"Thanks," she said. "I have to go now. Nice meeting you girls."

The Girls Night Squad waved goodbye to her.

"You still wanna buy some notebooks?" Jinx asked.

"And some 90s music" Terra replied.

Bumblebee got an idea.

"Alright then. Raven, Starfire and I will get the notebooks. Terra, Jinx and Ravager, you 3 go find some 90s music."

They all agreed to it. Once they finished, they met back up.

"This is fun," Terra said. "Anyone know what time it is?"

Jinx answered "2:37. I just realized something. Anyone else feel bad for what Rheamah has to put up with?"

They all did.

"You think we should call the police?" Terra asked.

Raven suggested "let's go find Rheamah first. You know, make sure she's feeling better."

"Let's go" Ravager said.

On their way there, Bumblebee said to the other girls, "I actually know what it's like to have a mom like that. During 4th grade, I took a break to learn about music from back in the day. I showed my mom and she beat me up for it. It continued on for the rest of 4th grade. I just didn't know how to speak up about it."

Starfire then asked, "hang on; you mean when you came to school with all the bruises and you said you got hit by a door several times?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee answered. "A door named mom. Everyone kept asking me about it. Since I couldn't find the courage to tell any adult, I kept running off to a safe spot to calm down. It wasn't until the summer afterwards when I finally told the police and they took her to prison."

Jinx asked, "what happened to you?"

Terra added, "and what about your dad?"

Bumblebee answered, "my dad passed away while I was in preschool. To answer your question, I was sent to a foster home. No brothers. No sisters. It's times like these where I wish I had a sibling to call my own."

The other girls hugged her to show how sorry they felt.

"Thanks girls," Bumblebee said.

Raven then said, "let's get to Rheamah's house. Whatever abusive actions left bumblebee homeless for a few days, no way we can just stand in the background and watch happen to her."

The others agreed and went straight to Rheamah's house as quickly as possible.

Over at Rheamah's crib, she was in the living room.

There was knocking on the door.

"It's opened" Rheamah said.

The Girls Night Squad came in the crib.

"Hey Rheamah" Jinx said to her.

Rheamah said hi back before asking what they're doing here.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't one with the sadness again" Starfire said.

Rheamah looked down before saying "thanks. I've been more of a dope Latin American girl, but I'll be okay."

Terra walked over to her and said "listen girl. I understand if you want us to triple promise not to say anything, but some other adult needs to hear about this. If not, you're only letting it happen again."

She then said to the others "I say we go tell the popo right now."

Bumblebee then asked "but what'll happen to Rheamah if we report it?"

Terra then asked "what'll happen to Rheamah if we don't?"

Ravager then replied to Bumblebee, "as much as I want to Jack Someone Up right now, Terra's right. Some authority needs to hear this."

Bumblebee sighed before saying "that is true. Time to bounce." They got Rheamah to go with them.

While walking back to the mall, Rheamah was starting to look worried.

"I'm still skeptical about this dawgs. If we go through with this, do you know what'll happen to me?"

"Lay off the worried look chica" Ravager said.

"She's right" Starfire said. "We're not letting you put up with the beatings again."

Then, out of nowhere, Rheamah's mom appeared. This made her even more worried.

"Hey girl. Who are your friends?" Rheamah's mom asked.

Raven answered "we're the girls night squad, and we hear you keep beating up your own daughter."

Rheamah's mom told them "because she won't put down that bass guitar."

Terra replied "that's child abuse. You should be arrested because that's not how a mother treats its own kid."

Rheamah's mom then replied "I'm a good mother. Right Rheamah?"

Rheamah then replied "actually, you weren't. I don't deserve a mom who beats me up for the little things."

Rheamah's mom then beat her up again.

"You see what you're putting her through?" Bumblebee asked.

Rheamah's mom then said "you're next."

Raven then commented "not if we have anything to say about it. Let's jack this lady up girls!"


	4. Chapter 4- Meet Mariana

**Chapter Four**

Just like that, the showdown began. It was a tough match for the girls.

"Just give up" the mother of Rheamah said.

"Why?" Ravager asked. "So we can just watch you continue to be the bunk abuser you are?"

"I know what you're saying" Rheamah's mom said. "But if you think that's stopping me."

"That's what the girls of the night know" Starfire said while slapping her to the ground. She then told the abusive mother that's the lesson.

"She's right" Raven said. "You abuse a child, prepare to be abused back, harder.

Rheamah then came over and said to her mom "At first I thought looking up to you was fine, but now I actually want to treasure something you don't have, friends!" Seconds later, the po-po arrived. "Nice" Bumblebee said. "You can tell the po-po about the child abuse and they'll let you go easy, Not!" The po-po came and took Rheamah's mom away.

Seconds after they left, Rheamah thanked the girls for ending her mom's abusive ways.

"No problem chica" Terra said. "I bet we all feel good that it's over."

Jinx commented "maybe you do, but me, not so much. What's gonna happen to Rheamah?"

"I knew it!" Rheamah said. "I knew this was gonna be brought up!"

"Relax Rheamah" Bumblebee said. "For now, you can hang out with the Girls' Night Squad if you know what I mean."

Rheamah thought for a moment before saying "okay."

The girls took another stroll in the town. At another nearby home, they saw Rheamah's friend, Mariana, along with the one and only Mister Fred Rogers.

"Who's that?" Jinx asked.

"That's my friend, Mariana" Rheamah. We've known each other since Kindergarten."

Jinx commented "I meant the dude with her."

"OMG!" Starfire responded. "That's Mister Fred Rogers. The one who always goes 'won't you be my neighbor?' He is one of the reasons why the 90s were so awesome."

Bumblebee commented "I think today's generation of kids could use someone like him. Let's go say hi." They did.

The girls said hi to them.

"Hey Rheamah," Mariana said. "Who are these girls?"

Rheamah answered "some new friends. This is Raven, Starfire, Ravager, Terra, Jinx and Bumblebee. They just helped stop a bunch of child abuse."

Bumblebee commented "some of us are still worried about what'll happen to her now."

Fred Rogers responded "one thing I've learned both on and off television is that you're never alone in situations like that. Sometimes, talking to a friend can brighten your feelings."

Mariana then said "well, my mom did say it's time for me to adopt a foster sibling. I've always wanted one."

Rheamah replied "okay then. I'll stay with you and your mom." Both girls were pumped to the max.

"My mom is gonna be so happy!" Mariana said.

"I know" Rheamah said. "It's been my dream of having a sibling who knows where I'm coming from."

"Come on chicas" Mariana said. "Let's help Rheamah bring a few things over to my house." They were so excited, they wasted no time getting on the move. Mariana and Rheamah both thanked Mister Fred Rogers by hugging him.

"Anytime girls" he said. "Anytime."

Mariana and Rheamah hurried off to catch up with the others.

Fred Rogers then said to the viewers "I can tell you witnessed a tragic childhood, but remember to stay okay. Speaking up about your feelings with your friends is a great place to start. You'll always have someone who can help you see there'll forever be a light at the end of the tunnel if you know what I mean."

At Mariana's house, the girls were just about finished helping Rheamah move in. Mariana's mom came in. "Hey" she said. "You must be the girls who gave that mean child abuser a taste of her own medicine."

"How'd you know?" Jinx asked.

"It was a breaking news story a little while ago. Rheamah's mom is gonna be in prison for the next 2 years."

Terra replied "as long as she pays for what she did to her own daughter, we could care less."

Mariana asked "so, how long are you girls gonna be here?"

Starfire answered "a few more hours at the best. We actually have to leave tonight."

Rheamah responded "we understand. Thanks for helping me with my abusive mother. I wish there was something Mariana and I can do together with you chicas."

Jinx then remembered something. "I nearly forgot. There's an open mic night tonight at 7:30. We should totally sign up."

Mariana commented, "cool. Can Rheamah and I come with you?"

"Totally" Ravager replied. "The more the merrier."

It was going to be a girls' night to remember.


	5. Chapter 5- Open Mic Night

Upon arriving, the girls saw that there were some spots left. Jinx and Ravager signed up to do a rocking song together.

Rheamah and Mariana told the others "we're gonna read some poetry together."

"Go for it" Starfire said. "What about you, Bumblebee? Which of the many open acts are you willing to do the indulging in?"

Bumblebee was thinking about that one question all the way over here.

"You wanna do a bit of comedy with me?" she asked.

"Totally" Starfire answered. "Me and Raven's friend, Cyborg, has been helping me practice for occasions like this. If all goes well, it'll be totally worth the dope practice."

Terra replied "I believe you're all gonna have the most dope fun on stage chicas."

The others thanked her before going inside.

Inside, the girls had to wait a little while.

Then, after a few minutes, the MC of open mic night said "Aiight all my homies and cool cats, next up tonight is a pair of music stars. Give it up for Jinx and Ravager."

Everyone there clapped it up for them.

The MC said to them "aiight ladies, what will your dope performance be tonight."

Jinx and Ravager answered together in harmony "we're gonna get this slamming place rocking out by singing 'Black or White', a major hit."

The MC said "wow! We got a little Michael Jackson madness tonight. Ready cool cats?"

"Ready" Jinx and Ravager said.

When the song ended, everyone was clapping for them.

The MC then said "okay everyone, next up is some chicas who wanna make you crack up if you know what I mean. Put your hands together for Bumblebee and Starfire."

They did. While doing so, Bumblebee and Starfire made their way to the stage.

They started by thanking everyone for coming.

"Hey Bumblebee" Starfire said. "What do bees write in their Valentine's cards?"

"I don't know" Bumblebee said. "What do bees write in their Valentine's cards?"

Starfire answered "Honey bee mine", which made everyone laugh.

Bumblebee then said "Hey Starfire. Why did the star get arrested?"

Starfire responded "I don't know. Why did the star get arrested?"

Bumblebee answered "Because it was a shooting star!"

The whole place laughed again.

"Hey" Starfire said. "Why was there peanut butter on the road?"

Everyone was confused.

Starfire answered "It went with the traffic jam", which made the gang laugh again.

Bumblebee then said "here's the last one. What does a duck say after seeing a circus?"

No one knew what does a duck saw after seeing a circus.

Starfire answered "these shows always quack quack quack me up."

The whole place busted out laughing harder than the previous joke. It was a fun joke to remember.

By the time open mic night ended, the girls night squad were exiting the building.

"That was fun" Raven said.

"Totally fun" Mariana said. "Rheamah and I better get home."

An officer came over.

"Greetings" Mariana said. "My mom sent us out to open mic night and now that it's well into the night, can you please give me and Rheamah a lift back to my house."

The officer said "no problem. It's definitely past your curfew. It's also the officer's job to help others get home safely at night."

While getting into the police car, Mariana said to the girls night squad "thanks for coming girls. Maybe we'll meet up again one day."

"That would be great" Ravager said.

Mariana and Rheamah waved goodbye as the car rolled off.

"Sweet girls" Bumblebee said.

The others agreed that those 2 dope girls were sweet.


	6. Chapter 6- Closure With Author's Note

A while later, it was almost 10:30 at night. The entire girls night squad were finishing up their little story about time travelling back to the 1990s.

Once it got complete, Terra said to the other girls "and this story about our time in the 1990s is done."

They all felt really proud of themselves.

"Wow" Starfire started replying. "I can't believe we got to experience the life of the 90s teens."

"It was a fun time to remember" Raven said.

"A super dope time to remember" Ravager said. "So, how long before the boys return? You know, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin"

"Not until tomorrow night" Raven said. "Also, it's getting super late."

Some of the girls started yawning and stretching.

"I agree" Jinx said.

Bumblebee suggested "since the boys won't return until tomorrow, you all wanna spend the night here together?"

They were up for it. A short time later, they were all in their pajamas.

"Wait until the boys hear about the adventure we had" Ravager said. "Their socks will be knocked right off if you know what I mean."

They did, and as a result, they all said goodnight and went to sleep. With that, this story fades to black. The end.

**Author's Note**

So, this is a product I made after watching that episode "Nostalgia Is Not A Substitute For An Actual Story". One person left a comment based on him potentially asking what would happen if some of the Teen Titans went back to the 1990s. It had me thinking the same thing.

"What would an experience with the 90s be like for the Teen Titans?" I thought to myself.

As a result, this fic was born. As I say farewell, I leave you with these questions.

Do you think Cartoon Network should turn this into an actual episode?

If you were able to go back to the 1990s, would you take that chance?

If you said yes, what would you do first?

If you saw someone like Rheamah getting abused by her parents, what would you do?

What do you think made the 1990s stand out?

Think about these questions and leave your answers and opinions in the review/comment box below. Other than that, thanks for reading and be sure to check out my other stories, some of which are still in the works. Thank you.


End file.
